Justice
by RaexxBB
Summary: Teammates dating...? That's not supposed to be strange. How will Hal feel when Barry asks him on a date? Hopefully this won't make things on the league awkward. Of course, there's always the possibility he just might feel the same way. So why not date the speedster? Hope you enjoy! HalxBarry (yaoi-manxman) Rated M for later chapters. Ideas welcome! :)
1. Bowling

**Justice : Chapter 1 - Bowling**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy! I do accept ideas for their dates and everything. Love ideas! :) Also, please tell me what you think. I love reviews as well. Thank you for picking my story to read.**

* * *

Justice. That was what the league stood for no matter the planet or universe. At least that's what I stood for, not for sure about the rest of the team. The lanterns would always be there to help those in need. As I walk down the street the feeling of the wind slipped over my face. I grinned as the flash of light breezed by me again until he stood before me. He appeared in front of me in the blink of an eyes wearing his civil clothing. I hid the bag of food behind my back as my eyes narrowed, "so you wanted to hangout? I don't see why, I thought we saw each other enough as it is." Chuckling, I locked eyes with him before we began to walk.

He slightly fidgeted as we slowly went along, "I just never get to hang out with anyone from the team unless we're fighting. I feel that it's important that each of us get to know each other out of work, or in this case hero-mode." The blond shrugged, "besides it isn't like it'll be harming anything if we get to know one another."

"You choice me to get to know though. Why not invite the entire team along?" One of my eyebrows perked as I glanced at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before responding, "We each have our pair in the group. Batesy and Diana, Superman and Shazam, Aqua and Cy, the Hawks, and then us... Plus the rest of them." He waved at the air, dismissing the rest of our team for the time being. His eyes narrowed, "also, you've been hiding something behind your back this entire walk." In a flash he held my burger and I huffed in irritation.

"I should never get food when I'm going to be around you." I reach from the meal, but again in a flash it was gone. He grinned and within seconds held a new bag with flesh food. "I thought you'd prefer something hot." I smirked and took the bag, pulling out the sandwich and eating it before Barry changed his mind.

"Where are we going anyways?" I glanced at him as we reached an odd looking building."

The brainiac chuckled, "I thought we'd go bowling?" He raised his hand to a place we now stood in front of it. It had an old lit up bowling pin with a flashing ball lighting up in different places to make it appear to be rolling down the lane.

I glanced at him, "bowling? Really? Okay, but there's no way this will help us bond."

Once inside the place I found out that the inside didn't match the beat up outside. Everything looked new and they had a side arcade. Most of the lanes were packed with people as well. One of his hands fell on my shoulders, "This place is always this busy. One of my favorite spot actually." The speedster grinned from ear to ear as his eyes ran around the room before landing back on me.

One of my hands darted through my hair, "let's bowl than."

We got shoes and our balls, and then payed for a lane. I elbowed Barry as we made our way over. Women were checking us out. He glanced in their directions before getting seated and probably fixing his shoes on his feet. I guess he wasn't as into showing off as I thought. I sat back and let him go first. He seemed to go through this ritual before tossing the ball. It rolled and slightly curved before running into each pin and making them fall. A strike!? Shock hit me as the nerd danced around in front of me like it was nothing. So he could bowl. Popping my knuckles, I got up and grabbed my ball trying to figure out how he just did that so perfectly. I took a step back before throwing the sphere half down the lane before it hit the ground with a thud and slowly crashed into the pins making only half of them topple over. Once seated again, I watched as Allen did his ritual and gently tossed his ball before it did exactly what it did before. How the hell? My eyes widened as he came back over, the grin on his face held more pride than I'd ever seen.

"If we were playing for money, you'd be kicking my ass." One of my hands ran through my hair at the thought. He chuckled and plopped down beside me as if it was nothing. "Do you play perfect games?" I got up and got the ball again.

"Most of the time, but it's only because I've practice." He tilted his head to the side as I took my stance. "You should try holding the ball higher." Raising my eyebrow, I glanced at him before doing at he said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him get it. I almost pulled away as his presence pressed into my back, but I stood frozen as he fixed my form. "Now keep this position and go forward." He pulled himself from me and I did just as I was told. Instead of just half this time I got all of them expect one. I smiled, turning to him and we high-fived. "Good going, Hal." I nodded to him and got ready to take out the last pin, and I did using the stance Barry showed me. At one point, Allen even brought over some drinks which always makes bowling more interesting.

The rest of the night continued like that. Now I knew a little more about bowling. It was nice. However, as we left the building Barry turned to me. I showed as his atoms apple moved and he gulped, "the real reason I asked you to hangout was because…." The speedster began to fidget again before raising his head with a determined look in his eyes. "I actually wanted to ask you on a date." A stream of red came across his face, but he didn't look away. "Hal, will you go consider going on a date with me?" His fist were clenched and he'd locked eyes with me. Once I realized he wasn't joking, my face heated with embarrassment and I couldn't hold the serious expression I had tried to keep plastered to my face. The heat reached up to my ears and I knew my face had to be completely crimson as he stared at me. This was so awkward. My teammate—no, my _best_ friend wanted to go on a date with me. A grin crept across my face and I nodded at him, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

 **Favorite and follow if you enjoyed and want to read more. Eventually I'll get to the after dates, but I'm not going to rush it. Dating is important... Anyways, thank you again for choosing my story to read. If it wasn't enjoyable I do apologize. I plan to add more, hopefully then you'll like it.**


	2. Costume Party

A costume party… A hero shouldn't be here. I was dressed as myself at Barry's house. For some reason he decided to through this party – Come dressed as your favorite hero. I didn't know who else to dress as, because that'd be embarrassing, so here I was as the Green Lantern with a few other poorly dressed lanterns around me at Allen's house. A blush crept on to my cheeks as Barry entered the room to say hey to everyone. I was surprised to see he wasn't dressed as The Flash. Instead he wore a green suit with a plastic ring on his finger. He chuckled as he came over, "green is popular here." Those blue eyes looked at me with care as he reached out and took one of my hands. "I mean, we can't be as cool as the real thing, but a least we can try."

This was getting uncomfortable for me. Barry made me feel odd, and I had agreed to go on a date with him. However, I hadn't expected to have such a public one. His mouth began to move, but everything was silent as I zoned out. His hand shaking my arm brought me back from the deps of my thoughts. "Hal, are you okay?" My eyes went wide and I nodded.

"Sorry, I just started thinking…" His head cocked to the side in curiosity. "It isn't important. Let's just have fun, like the other day bowling." I smirked and took his hand in return. His cheeks reddened at my gesture before he nodded. We slowly made our way to the kitchen and I picked up a plate to get some food. The speedster began to fix his own plate as well. By the time I had fixed a normal sized portion he'd fix himself five people's servings. One of my eyebrows perked as he began to eat, in a flash it was all gone and a normal amount remained on there. I snickered, "that's attentive." I gave him a wink and fixed myself a drink as well. The pepsi fizzled up to the edge of my glass before dying down to about half of a cup. His hand darted over and the cup was empty. My eyes narrowed and I stared at him for a moment. "Thanks, that was my glass though." I poured another drink and picked up the beverage, sipping at it as we slowly walked back to the living space.

One guy bumped into me and chuckled, "nice costume, but the real lantern doesn't wear nearly as tight of a suit. Plus his gloves aren't nearly that long." I flinched, confused at why my _actual_ suit was being criticized.

Barry stepped between us and held his hands up, "hey… Just so you know this guy has met the actual group of lanterns. Not only that, but he has met all of the Justice League." The guy stepped back and snarled, and then he walked away in a frustrated manner.

I laughed and swung an arm around his shoulders, "that was great." My other hands reached out and ruffled his hair, but he turned his head away. "Are you okay?" He quickly nodded, glancing back at me. Slowly I pulled my arm from around his shoulders and sighed, "Alright. How about we make this party more fun? Not that it isn't already. We can play a board game. I have one out in my car if you're interested?" I smiled slightly and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

Barry shrugged, "yeah, I think a game could liven this place up some."

Running out to my car I popped open my trunk. There rested one of my favorite games I could've found. Dungeon Fighters. Like a nerd I hastily grabbed the game, plus the object that lay beside it, and jogged back inside. "I got what I was looking for." I handed him the game and he grinned.

One of his brows rose, "this is such a hard game to get good at."

"Nobody can cheat at it. It's all about lucky and having fun." I pulled out the other item from my trunk. "Or you can just put in a movie about the league made by made. Don't worry, no secrets are revealed in the making of this film." He pulled case from my hand and placed the board game.

The speedster glanced around the room, "maybe we can save that for a board game night? I think it'll be a lot of fun if it's just with close friends." I nodded to him and set the game to the side.

Plopping down on the couch, I watched a he popped in the disc. He cleared his throat and got everybody's attention easily. "I'm going to play a behind the scenes film made by my friend" –he gestured to me- "of the Justice League. So if you're interested I hope you watch it." Allen walked over and fell down beside me on the couch.

Nothing appeared on the screen for a moment, but then white flickering began and Superman appeared. He was sitting beside Batman and laughing. "Yeah, I bet you twenty dollars if that's true. Anyways, how is Gotham?" The dark hero glanced at him, "depressing… but there is still hope." Out of nowhere Flash stood in front of them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hal found his gaze attended to the ass covered in red as the speedster made his way over to the other two heroes. I blushed and glanced at the other man that sat at my side. Slowly my hand slid across the couch and one of my fingers slid over the back of his hand. I felt him flinch slightly before his fingers slid into my touch.

My gaze shifted back to the screen. Wonder Woman was now there as well. The group was enjoying themselves. I couldn't hold back my smile at seeing my friends have fun. The woman placed her hands on her hips, "in this world of chaos we need that wave of calmness. The girl represents what we want. I don't understand why each of you refuse to bring her into the league." Things were beginning to get heated among the team. Superman and stared at her for a moment before turning his back to all of them, "We'll have this conversation with the _entire_ league. This is a highly important topic seeing as she is _half_ demon!" The kryptonian blasted from his place and disappeared off screen. The Flash sighed, "She's just unstable. That's why we want to be extra precautions." She nodded and turned her back to him. The bat rose and swept his way away from the camera's view. Once everyone was gone, Flash glanced around before grinning. "This is what I wanted!"

I couldn't help to grin at the screen as he began to dance around. "The Flash, he must love to dance." I looked over at Barry who was blushing so badly his ears were red. He pulled his hand away and got up. "I think that's enough…" He reached down and began to pop the disc out just as in the film the speedster started doing the moonwalk. "Yeah, nobody should see a hero during his free time." He stopped it from playing and glared at me, holding the disc to his chest as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

Following after the red-faced speedster, Hal pulled the dvd from his fingertips and grinned as their faces became inches apart. It only embarrassed Barry farther as he jerked away and turned around. I couldn't hold back a snicker as I watched him stumble up the steps with the disc. I could see myself actually being happy with the younger hero. The thought slightly embarrassed me originally, but I was slowly coming around. My teasing of the poor guy also helped me get used to the idea of being more than coworkers as well.


	3. Date

**Justice** **: Chapter 3 –** **Date**

* * *

It was very cold here. I pulled my coat around me tighter standing up on the skates. This was kind of hard to stand on blades. After making my way over to the ice, I pushed myself off and slid across it. A smile spread across my face as I slowly began to move my feet where I could speed over the frozen liquid. My gaze shifted to Barry as he slid up to me, he slowly took one of my hands and we began to move together. "Can you just do everything?" One of my eyebrows perked as he led me across the ice.

He grinned, "Next time you can pick the activity." Releasing my hand he darted away from me and spun across the ice like it was nothing. My eyes narrowed and I tried to go as fast as I could, but the curve made me fall to the ground. Hitting the ice, I huffed out before popping up to try again. Straightening my shirt I began my way after Barry. My fist clenched as I let the metal crash down below my feet. I flopped against the railing and sighed, looking at Barry as he did a lap. This was so hard. I crossed my arms and looked around the room taking note of a small arcade room close by.

Walking to the benches out of the wreck I pulled the skates off of my feet. I slung the skates in a locket I rented and walked to the small game room. Cracking my knuckles I the knob for the claw machine. I eyes landed on the plushies inside. At seeing that the Justice League had stuff visions of themselves inside, I couldn't hold back my snort. Inserting the money and starting the game I became serious. It was time to shine. I moved the claw over the stuffed people. Their smiles irritating me as the shadow of the claw came across them. I stopped right above the Flash plush the machine held. Slowly I made sure to align it perfectly to grab the toy. Pressing the button, I watched in anticipation as the metal began to wrap itself around the doll. I gulped as it slowly rose from being pressed into my price. Biting my bottom lips I pressed my hands into the glass protecting all of them from being taken. I watched as the plush rose with the claw and slowly smiled, my desire being dropped into the hole when I could receive it. I quickly reached in and grabbed my prize. I was too good at this game. Grinning, I glanced back and saw a Green Lantern one as well. I smirked and began the game once again.

One hour later I sat watching Barry skate around the rick as I held the two toys. I smirked and studied us in toy vision. They did a good job not to over stuff. I'd even say we look cute. My thump ran over the Flash doll's cheek and I smirked, "you're such a dork." I chucked to myself and looked back up at him as he drew closer to me.

I set up and smiled as he stepped out of the wreck. I held the toys up and he raised an eyebrow, grinning at me in confusion. "I got them in a few games on the claw machine. I thought you could have me and I could have you." I held the lantern out to him and he blushed.

"Thanks. I'll treasure it." I flinched and slightly fidgeted, but held my doll a little closer. He came closer and held a hand out to me. I took it and pulled him closer, which isn't what I should've done. He fell to the ground seeing as he was still wearing his skates. The blades flew into the air and he huffed out as he hit the floor. Slowly he moved and turned, still sitting on the floor, and pulled the bladed shoes from his feet. I leaned down and picked them up before he could protest and took them back to the desk, retrieving his shoes for him. His hand slowly slid into mine as he came over and I smirked.

Once his feet were returned to his sneakers we left. "What now?"

The speedster glanced at me, "I told you, you'd get to pick our next activity."

I wasn't ready. I looked around and quickly decided, "what about bicycling in the park?" Horrible decision. However, it was too late I had already said it. Plus the blond beside me didn't seem to mind. He took my hand and we walked to the park. "You should be able to rent bicycles around here somewhere."

He pointed to a small building not far. It had a bike-rake beside it and a sign on it that said: Rent Bikes Here. "Race you." One of his eyebrows perked as the words left my lips. Slowly he put a foot forward and I began to run as quickly as I could. Feeling the breeze go by I chuckled, and my gaze locked on his as I jogged up to him. He crossed his arms that grin of pride once again on his face.

Pulling his doll from my coat pocket I started to make him dance around. "Hey!" He pulled the plush playfully from my hands and stepped very close. My nose brushed over his for a second as our gazed locked, but then he stepped back. He had slipped the doll back into my coat and was now walking away. My eyes went wide and I rubbed the back of my head. We had yet to do anything like that, but kept coming very close to.

Going around to the front of the building I tapped on the counter and a woman turned to me. "Two bikes please." I held up my fingers in a peace sign as well. I quickly handed her the money before Barry could pay for anything. She smiled and walked from behind the counter, unlocking the bikes and letting us take them.

Throwing my leg over the bikes, I place my feet on the pelts and looked to my date. He seemed very pleased. My hands slid over the handlebars and I pulled over next to him. Those blues eyes made their way to me. "Let's go."

Riding through the park was just as much fun as I thought it'd be. The sun was shining down on us and there were people out have picnics. It was pleasant. My eyes slid up from the path before me and ran over the speedster's body as he rode slightly ahead of me. I already knew I had a thing for his ass. I stared at it for a moment before letting my gaze move to his legs. The muscles in them moved as he pelted. He had _great_ legs. I mean, he runs all the night so it didn't surprise me. I quickly shifted my attention to his back, studying his thin form. Slowly I began to look at the back of his head, but I quickly look away when I noticed he was looking over his shoulder slightly. Please tell me he didn't realize I was looking at him.

Speeding up, I pulled up beside him. He became flustered by this action for some reason and slowed down. For both stopped and I looked at him, confused. He got off the bike, "are you really interested in dating me?" He slowly crossed his arms.

"Why are you asking this now?" My cheeks became crimson as I got off my bike as well. I glanced back at the shop we had gotten the bikes from, lucky the woman could see if we left them. So I made a decision. I took his hands and led him away from the park. This seeming to fluster the young guy more. I turned to him, "I wouldn't have said yes if I weren't interested in actually dating you." My hands slowly cupped his cheeks to get his full attention. There was only one way I could think of to prove myself to him.

Breathing out, I studied his embarrassed face for a moment before leaning in closer and letting out nose touch. His eyes widened and he stared at me for a second, but then his eyelids fluttered closed. I came closer and let my lips brush over his. At feeling the soft skin touch my own I got a bit flustered myself. That was until I fully kissed him. Our lips began to collide again and again as we stood there together. My hands slipped from his face and moved to his waist, pulling him closer. Again and again our lips met. Slowly I pulled back, "did that answer your question?" I smirked and he slowly nodded before kissing me again. This was almost to relaxing as we stood together.

When we separated, it was much clearer to both of us that we were both completely in this relationship. I pulled out my plush, kissing the top of its head. "The Flash has always been my favorite hero." I looked at him and winked. His face becoming red all the way up to his ears. Teasing him would always make my day. I smirked, taking his hand and we began to walk to my car. This had been one of the best dates.

* * *

 **Favorite and follow if you enjoyed and want to read more. Eventually I'll get to the after dates, but I'm not going to rush it. Dating is important... Anyways, thank you again for choosing my story to read. If it wasn't enjoyable I do apologize. I plan to add more, hopefully then you'll like it.**


	4. The Bet

**Justice** **: Chapter 4 – The Bet**

 **A/N: I will happily expect ideas. I hope everyone looks forward to reading when I update.**

 **Writing dirty is what I do, sorry if it seems rushed, but I always get so excited when the fluff parts come up. They're just so cute!**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy. Review, favorite and follow if you haven't already and enjoy the tale.**

* * *

My arm rested on the back of the couch as I relaxed, watching Clark jump around like an idiot was so entertaining. I couldn't be anymore thrilled that I basically was on a double date with Clark and Bruce with Barry. At the moment we were playing charades and I almost couldn't hold in my laughter as Clark did what seemed to be a Batman impression. To be such an amazing detective though, Batman wasn't very good at charades. Clark began to do something else after once again glancing at his card. It felt like this round would last forever.

Barry came over and plopping down beside me, handing me a beer as he did. Quickly, I chug the thing where I don't have to hold it. Also, I wanted to be sure Barry wouldn't steal it. A light heat flooding my body at the thought. I was always thinking about the Speedster now that we were dating. One of my hands slowly slid on to his shoulder farther away from me, where I could slyly wrap my arm around him and bring him closer. However, I ended up sliding my fingers up into his hair as well without thinking, causing him to lean his head into my personal space. Of course, I didn't mind him being in my bubble. Thank goodness that Bruce and Clark weren't paying attention to us though. They had begun to yell in frustration at one another. Charades seeming to upset the two other heroes.

My gaze shifts to a more important matter sitting next to me as I rub harder into his scalp. Feeling his head turn to me as he presses more into my hand, my gaze locks with his. A new longing arising in me as I stare at my boyfriend. Not only did I want to touch this man… I bit into my bottom lip trying to detract my arousal with pain. It doesn't really work seeing as we continue to stare at one another. Getting another rush of lust through my body as I look longingly at him. Barry slid closer to me, sliding a hand over my thigh in a teasing manner. Great! We haven't even had sex and it seems like he already knew a few weak points to make me even hornier. Although, in this moment, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I leaned into his ear slowly, "I want to make you completely mine." Feeling him shiver and press himself even more into me encourages me to continue. "Right now I would love to bend you over and have my way with you. Maybe once they leave..." I slowly nip his earlobe, letting my teeth gently graze of it. Sliding one of my hands over his chest, I began playing with one of his nipples. I let my hand linger on his body making my desires clear to him as his hand slid between my legs slowly to feel the bugle that had grown. Without thinking, I lean in and began kissing along his jaw until our lips met. My enthusiasm being met as he kisses me back just as passionately. Slowly I pull away and peck his cheek before our gazes lock again. Our hot breathes continuing to mix together.

However, as someone clears their throat we jump out of each other's personal space with massive blushes. Bruce having crossed his arms with an intense grin, "told you so." He held one of his hands out to Clark, who in turn frustratedly places a twenty-dollar bill in his palm. Of course the detective of the group had already figured it out, but it is still completely embarrassing that we became so passionate about one another everyone else became invisible. Okay, maybe not embarrassing. Just awkward that they had seen us in such a state. Plus, it seems as though they were gambling on whether or not we were together. That sort of pisses me off.

Superman sat down on the opposite end of the couch, "have you two done anything besides kiss?" His interest showing as he perks a brow in our direction.

This could _n't_ be happening. We weren't going to discuss our romantic life with Bruce and Clark. What if they end of being mean? Or hurting Barry's feelings? What if I say something that ends up hurting Barry's feelings? Working up my courage, I thought for a minute. Taking Barry's hand I slowly start talking, "We've been dating for about two months. We're taking things slow, therefore, I request we not make a big deal out of this and just let us see where things go." Barry stares at me. An adorable crimson blush over his flustered face, but then it became hidden as he buries it in my chest. My fingers entwining in his locks as I calmly stroke his head of hair.

Now that they knew, the entire team would most likely soon know. How would things turn out? It made me curious how Barry felt about everyone knowing. I really adore this man and didn't want to do anything to upset him.

Hearing a chuckle, my gaze turns back to the Bruce. "We'll leave you two alone then." He winks as he goes to the door, Clark following suit as they wave good-bye.

That might have been even more embarrassing then them seeing us in our moment. It was like as they left they were silently saying, _bye guys. We know you'll be having sex now that we're going_. Which isn't true, but that is the message I got from their waving! I lean back into the couch, letting Barry stay comfortable with his face pressing into my chest. When he began to snuggle into me even more made me slightly tired. Relaxing even farther during this time as I sat happily with him. Sex not being my top priority. Just being with him like this is probably the best thing in the world. Feeling him breath against me, calming me down and soothing me. Over two months this guy and I had become closer than I could have ever imagined. It made me nervous to go into battle with them now, but I knew he could handle himself. That is just the way _love_ works. My eyes darting open at the realize of my thought process. I love Barry? I love Barry! I love Barry... With my eyelids drifting shut, I gaze down at his face pressing into my chest. The sunlight dancing across his face making him look even more gorgeous as everything faded. As I continue to rub his scalp, I smile to myself. Listening to his heart beat against my chest as I slowly began to drift to sleep loving the warmth keeping me company. This could be the best thing I have ever had.


	5. Birthday Blues

**Justice : Chapter 5 - Birthday Blues**

* * *

This couldn't be more nerve wracking. My boyfriend, Hal, had a birthday coming up in a month. What the hell was I going to get him as a present? Fidgeting uncomfortably in my lounge chair, I continued to stare at the computer screen. Amazon really wasn't helping me come up with any ideas, which was unusual seeing as I bought everything off of the website! Frustrated that I couldn't come up with an idea, I sat my computer to the side. Maybe I could be his present…? Becoming embarrassed at my own idea I wildly shook my head. Perhaps instead I could slyly ask him what he wants. Pursing my lips together I glared across the room. Luckily, I had time before I had to get something, but I was so gitty about it I couldn't relax.

The team had brought it up the other day and I hadn't forgotten about it. Hal made a big deal about his birthday the years before as well. So I knew how important this was to him, or at least how highly his narcissistic personality put it on his scales. I had to get him something amazing as his boyfriend. My hands slid into my hair and I gripped it tightly as I panicked about the subject. Maybe I could just give him a blowjob. Letting my head slam down on my coffee table, I gave a heavy huff as I continued to think about what to do. What if I just figured out how to get him a really awesome jet? Maybe I could talk Diana into letting him fly her invisible baby. No, that's probably her present to him. "Ugh!" I flung my body up and stumbled across the room in farther frustration. "I'm just get him a damn sex basket!" Grabbing my face and spinning around, I turned red at seeing Bruce standing in the doorway.

One of his eyebrows perked as he pursed his lips together, "sex basket? Can't decide what to get Hal for his birthday?" The bat came in and sat down on my sofa as if he owned the place. Of course, he could probably buy my property right out from under me without a second thought. "Why don't you just ask him?" He crossed his legs as he looked around the room.

Coming over, I plopped down beside him. "It can't be that simple."

His hand fell on my shoulder, "but it can." He snorted before getting up. "Anyways, this discussion wasn't why I came here." He walked over to a shelf and picked something up. "I'll be leaving now that I got what I wanted." He stopped at the door and we slowly looked at one another, "I happen to know a secret desire of Hal's, if you're interested?" One of his eyebrows perked as he came back over as I nodded with a lot of interest. He leaned over grinning from ear to ear. "I found out his favorite movie is Dirty Dancing, and he's always wanted to act out their final dance together. Him being Johnny, and his someone special being Baby." My eyes narrowed in curiosity at how he knew this, but I decided not to ask and go with the information. "He practices the dance by himself often." The bat rose and nodded to me, "hope that helps in some way. See you later."

Honestly, I had only seen that movie once and wasn't sure how I felt about it. But, for Hal, I could learn the dance and do this for him. Of course I still wanted to get him an actually present as well. I'd have to keep thinking about everything. Picking back up my computer, I began to look online again just scrolling through the websites didn't help at all. Maybe a nap would help me think of something. Laying down on the sofa, I let my eyelids drift shut and I fell asleep.

Flinching as I got woken up, I turned to see Hal sitting next to me on the couch. Feeling his fingers rake through my hair, I couldn't help to let myself press into his touch. He leaned down over me and pecked my lips, "I missed you so I came to see what you were doing. I didn't expect to find you sleeping so cutely on your couch. Why didn't you go to bed?" I blushed and just nuzzled him in response. One of his hands slid under my chin, pulling my face up where we could look at one another. Slowly he pushed himself in closer to me and we laid together holding one another. My nose slid over his and I began to kiss him as we sat there together. This was like a dream to me. Shifting, I pressed my face into his chest and kissed his collarbone, nipping his throat playfully. His hands pressed into the small of my back bringing me in a much as possible to his warmth. As we gazed longingly at one another our eyelids drifted shut. Once again, I fell asleep, this sometime in a much more relaxed state though.

* * *

 **Please, please, please, do tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Cheesecake

**Justice : Chapter 6 - Cheesecake**

* * *

My index finger tapped impatiently against my wheel as I glared at the bumper ahead of me. This couldn't be any more irritating. At least that's what I thought until Barry began rather loudly blasting the radio. His singing wasn't good, but it wasn't at the point where I could saw it was horrible either. Making me jump, he excitedly pointed at a billboard on the side of the road. _Tandem Flying. Feel the breeze on your face_. Lame sign, but it sounded cool. Looking back to the road an awkward space had appeared in front of me. This was embarrassing. Slamming my gas, I rolled forward until we crept up on the unmoving traffic in front of us. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see purple trees as I drove. This drive turning out to be kind of romantic, now if only Barry could calm down for just a moment. Traffic began to move along finally, I let out a sigh of relief.

The music got louder as the Speedster turned it up more, "I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo!" He leaned across the mid-section to sing closer to me. "Cause all I see is an open door. Annd I see where it's leading me~ All of this energy bottled up for way too long~ " One of his hands pressed into my arm as the left side/top of his head pressed into mine. "You see what I'm getting at… I'm ready for all of it. If I'm not a star, you're blind." Why were we listening to this girly song? My eyes narrowed as feeling one of his arms slide around my shoulders. His hand fanned out as he wiggled around his fingers, "I've got rings on my rings! And glitter in my hair~" He the opposite side of his head dramatically. "I'm gonna run this town, run this town~" His eyelids fluttered closed as he pulled away from me and pressed his hands into his chest. "I've got high heel stilettos, and I'm kicking in door! And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for~"

Continuing from there, I only grew more annoyed. The song repeating itself many times as he sang so joyously. Well, I'm happy that he's in a good mood. Slowly, I began to bounce to the beat as we drove down the road. My eyes went wide as he rolled down the window at one point and began to sing at other cars as well. I should've had child-lock on.

I sped up and went past the slow car I was behind. There was a hoard of truckers ahead, but I figured it should be alright seeing as our vehicle was pretty small. "Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake… Isn't T-Swift awesome!" Not really, but he was really enjoying this car ride. Seeing him do jazz hands and then make an angry face, I snorted. This guy could be so weird. I glanced out the side window and a smile spread over my face at the view.

"That is gorgeous." He leaned into me and looked, "you're right."

I wrapped my arm around his, entwining our fingers as I continued to push through the trucks. "So," I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Your birthday is coming up. Is there anything you want?"

"You'll do." I leaned my head on to the top of his as I relaxed some. However, I realized what an embarrassing thing I had just said. "Actually, you know what you could get me." I huffed out a couple of times trying to think of something, and I looked at a billboard as we drove by. "Cheesecake…" My eyes went wide and I stared out in front of me.

Feeling him shift slightly, I glanced in his direction, "okay. Cheesecake it is."


	7. Outed

**Justice** **: Chapter 7 - Outed**

* * *

Green Lantern landed beside the Flash after the battle had finished. Hal looked at him, "I saw you get hit by that rock. Are you alright?" His eyebrows rose as he took one of his hands. Barry nodded in response before pressing his head into his boyfriend's chest. Both of them seeming to calm down as they stood together. "We should get a move on. I have a date with my boyfriend." They grinned at one another before their lips collided slowly closing their lips in sync.

That's when a flash went off and they jumped apart in surprise to see Lois Lane. Hal reached out his hand, but froze as he thought it though. He didn't care if the world knew. The downturn was that ever villain would know the heroes cared for one another. Did he want to take that risk? His eyes went wide when Superman landed in front of the woman. His hands planted on his hips as he stared at her before reaching out to take the camera. She jerked it away and snarled, "I'm not letting anyone take this story from me."

They glanced at one another and Hal floated over. "It's alright. Just do your story we were just trying to keep things secret because the information could be used against us."

* * *

In the morning, Hal went out to retrieve the paper. Seeing the picture on the cover his face became completely red. Lois had gone and done it. Now everyone in the world would probably know that Green Lantern and the Flash were in a relationship. This couldn't turn out well, but it would be okay as long as they didn't do anything rash. He took the paper inside and sat down on the couch to read what she had written.

Barry came downstairs before sweeping over to be behind him. His arms slid around his shoulders and he pecked his cheek, throwing the newspaper away. "I see that Lois printed the picture and everything." He swung around to straddle Hal's waist, the hero didn't have a problem with it however it really turned him on. The two had been holding off on doing anything because they didn't want to rush things. Although, they kept putting themselves in positions that made them want to. "How about instead of focusing on a woman we think about you birthday that's coming up in two weeks."

Hal grinned with satisfaction at the idea. "Fanastic'o." His hands slid on to his rear pulling him closer. "What were you thinking we'd do?" He began to kiss over his collarbone in a caring manner.

"There's going to be a party. I've even got quite a few surprises for you in mind." Barry snorted as he pushed back into a position where they could exchange their salvia. Their noses slid over the others as they made out, letting their lips move together. Once out of the kiss, Barry got up and went into the kitchen. "I'm starved. What do you want for breakfast?" He opened cabinet in search of food. "I made sure to stock up on food before you came to sleepover."

The lantern snorted as he came into the room. "Yeah, sure your food bill is always super high." He got shot an irritated look, but then they both began to softly laugh.

"You're right, but at least I have food." He got out two plates as Hal continued to cook. "Whenever you make something it always smells delicious." One of his hands reached out and ran over his arm before he playfully nipped at Hal's earlobe.

Hal turned, finishing with making their food, and placing it on the plates giving more to Barry. "And now we can eat." He winked at the speedster affectionately. They sat down together and got to eating, enjoying their small meal.

Barry's face became crimson, "I really can't wait for your birthday. What kind of cake would you like?" One of his brows rose as he looked across at him.

The lantern licked his lips in thought, "how about something big. Maybe a triple layered ice cream cake with sprinkles. You can decide the flavor." He smiled childishly from across the table at him. "Cake is one of my favorite parts."

"Wow. Not the presents?" His brow rose as he teased him. "I never would've thought." Hal pursed his lips and rose, but Barry moved fast grabbing him in his arms. "Come on, no need to take it to heart." They landed on the couch together, wrestling around with one another. Finally they froze and Hal just locked his arms around Barry to hold him in place.

He grinned, "I win." The speedster glared down at him before chuckling as he pressed his forehead to Hal's. The two now just lying in place before pecking playfully at one another's lips. "How about we go have some fun?" They hopped up and ran upstairs together to get ready for the rest of the day.


	8. Preparing

**Justice** **: Chapter 8 - Preparing**

* * *

My legs burned from how much I had been working them. Not only had I been running more, but I now knew how hard dancing was. For weeks I had been practicing the Dirty Dancing dance for Hal. I'd surprise him the night of the party with this. After not being able to figure out anything, now I had so much planned. I hadn't just been practicing the dance, but I had also been preparing my body to pleasure my boyfriend. It was embarrassing to think about. However I wanted to be ready to have sex with him if he wanted to. Everything was going well. The party was planned to be on board the watch tower. Hal didn't seem to have a clue, but he was good at playing dumb so I wasn't totally positive he didn't know.

I zapped myself to the tower. The place looked great! They even had an area setup to look like the scene. It made me excited for what was going to occur tonight. Every hero would be able to relax and have fun away from prying eyes. We were all hoping that nothing would happen during this time period.

Hal would be here in exactly an hour. Plenty of time for me to get ready. There were going to be no disguises tonight. It was probably going to be super weird, but it was a party therefore everyone wanted to let loose. Even Batman. Tonight was going to be so embarrassing though… My hands slid over the white fabric as I slipped on the dress. I tried to style my blond hair, but I just became irritated with it and decided to leave my locks the way they were. I still had time to go over the moves once more. I was just hoping that the other were also ready for their part in the dance. Pulling a coat on over my outfit, I tied it closed. Not a soul was going to see me until they had to. This was all for Hal.

Going out after practicing one last time, I walked around the massive room. Music was around blasting and balloons were floating about. People kept hitting them around. It was hard to actually recognize some people. It looked like a club had just broken into the watch tower. Everywhere I looked I even saw some heroes grinding on one another. The Kents (Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy) were the easiest ones to pick out. Well, them and my own family members. My head spun when I saw some people even dressed up in weird outfit (not their disguises). I didn't realize how much everyone would let loose around one another.

Blushing, my eyes went wide as I saw two young boys making out already in a corner. My jaw dropped when I recognized one of them as Wally. Who the hell was he with? My eyes just studied the other male for a moment before I realized that had to be Nightwing. When…? Turning my head away I tried to calm down. I never knew. When I glanced around now though I noticed tons of couples making out. What kind of party had this become? This was supposed to be a normal party for Hal. I raked my fingers through my hair, but jumped when a hand slid over my back.

Twisting around, I grinned at seeing my Lantern. "Thanks for the party." He yelled before chuckling, "sorry. It took me a while to find you in this sex-crazed pool of people. These are all our friend, right?" One of his brows perked as I nodded. "Is that... Is that Connor… Wait! Is that Wally over there?" He had started looking around before he shook his head and looked at me in confusion.

I shrugged, "Connor? I saw Wally… Let's just let it be." I slid my arms around his neck as I planted a kiss on his lips. "Are you happy?"

He laughed, "Yes. You did all of this for me. It's amazing. I don't deserve you." His lips slid up over my earlobe and he nipped it. I felt myself become hot at the action. My hands ran over his chest as I leaned into him. One of his hands slipped under my jacket and I jumped back. The coat quickly closing up to hide what was underneath. His laughter broke the air as he stared at me. "What are you wearing under there?"

I looked away from him, "it's part of your present. No peeking." I glanced at him bashfully as I came back over. His fingers slid into the belt holding it closed and I pouted. He removed his fingers and slid them around my waist as a sigh left him.

"No fun."

"I'm plenty of fun. That's the reason you can't see what I'm wearing at the moment." He snorted and pecked my lips again. His hands slid down over my ass and I raised a brow. "Don't you think you should be talking to other people here besides me?"

His eyes narrowed and he made my body press harder into his. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because everyone is here to celebrate you." I gave a pouty lip as I locked my arms around his neck. "You don't want to be rude to the people who care."

His eyebrows were raised as he snickered, "yeah. I'm sure that's why everyone comes to a party." When he pressed his lower half into me my eyes went wide at feeling something prodding me. "I'd have been fine if it were just you and me."

I gulped trying to think of other things besides… well, his erection. "Just wait and see what you'll be saying after we have cake." He chuckled and ran his nose over my throat. "I got the kind you ask for, cheesecake." Hearing a snort, I turned my head enough to look at him. "You also had enough presents here to fill one of the rooms." He leaned back and stared at me with wide eyes. Not being able to hold back my smile at the face he made, I began to laugh. "It was a small room so calm down."

"As small as the Questions' room?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit bigger than that."

"Is that curious bastard here anyways?" He was grinning from ear to ear as we began to slowly dance.

I gave a slight shrug. "I think him and Huntress are here somewhere. Maybe they're in his room." He shot me a glare telling me to be quiet. They were an odd couple, but everyone got used to them being together after a while.

Time seemed to pass pretty quickly. Before much longer we were sitting down to have cake with everyone. The family table was massive. There were almost too many heroes here to seat. Somehow in the end though everyone had found a place and was enjoying themselves with a slice of cake. The clock seemed to be ticking, but I tried not to let my nerves grow. Everyone would get to see me dress around in a dress with my man. Breathing in slowly I sat down my empty plate and went to check on the final measurements for the performance. This would be the last chance I got to back out…

* * *

 **Make sure to keep both hands on the wheel while favoriting, and check the review mirror after following. And reviewing would be a bad idea either it wouldn't hurt as much as crashing... Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Two Different Kinds of Dancing

**Justice** **: Chapter 9 -** **Two Different Kinds of Dancing**

* * *

This was it. As I walked out on that stage in high-heels I could feel how nervous I was. The audience had settled down and were waiting for the show to begin. Everything was in place. There was no way for me to chicken out now. A spotlight gleamed down from behind the curtains and I almost froze. With a deep breath, I tried to sooth myself. Then everything went dark and the rosy curtains floated up hiding themselves. The music began and the lights lit up the stage as I saw Hal looking totally confused backstage until he heard the song and saw me. Our eyes were locked and I gave a bashful smile, nodding to him. Slowly he came to me like it was nothing new his finger gesturing for me to come closer, beckoning me to his side before those gentle hand slipped onto my waist. It sent a nice shiver through my body as my hand raked onto his muscular arms, but I was quickly swept away from his face being dipped down carefully. I could feel those eyes of his linger over my abdomen. However, it didn't take long for me to return to my original position in his arms. Turning to press my back to his, I let out a dreamy sigh before sweeping my left arm beside his head. Our lips were now inches apart and we could hear the people in the crowd cheering. His lips briefly pressed to my nose while the music took its time to speed up and he spun me away. The dance wasn't a difficult as it had been alone. Moving my hips with his was actually easy. I'd love to let him lead me around the dance floor anytime. Each move we made together was swift and calculated. It was almost as if we were meant to be here.

Two minutes into the dance he ran from he and dramatically leapt into the crowd. I couldn't help myself as I laughed and watched him bust the dance moves he practiced so often. All eyes were on him, he actually had an amazing rhyme. A crowd in the back stepped forward, moving to the beat as he grinned devilish whipping his head to look back at me before spinning around of the floor to show off more. It didn't take long for the other choreographed heroes to fall into rhyme behind him, dancing back to me. Another giggle escaping my lips as I stepped closer to the edge of the stage.

Clark and J'onn ran up and took my arms to set me down on the floor. (Talk about awkward.) But, I let the thought quickly leave me as I darted across the massive runway to Hal. Giving a slight jump, my heart thump, and then I was in the air. My eyes almost wanted to go wide at the shock that actually turned out well, but I too excited to even think twice. Bringing me down into his arms, I relaxed and hugged him back gleefully. Giving him a peck on the cheek, I don't think my smile could have gotten wider. One of my hands ran over his chest and I leaned into him slowly whilst feeling his arms slip around my waist. It didn't take long after for everyone else to start dancing. It was beyond glorious. I now understood why Hal wanted to do this dance so badly. It could make someone feel almost magically without doing much.

We were lost in one another. A beautiful spotlight shining down on us as we got lost in one another eyes. Slowly I leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, that not stopping him from lifting me into the air just enough to make it where my feet could no longer touch the floor. When he set me back down we just swayed together for a brief moment, but then I was whisk away from the party to one of the many rooms in the tower. None of the other heroes would take notice of our absence.

Our noses grazed over the others' in a soothing manner. There was no way I could take my eyes off of him. "I love you, Hal Jordan." His childish grin couldn't escape his lips. At feeling his hands rake up my arms, I froze pinned under him. He leaned into my bare chest and licked over the flesh before him. It didn't take long for me to decide to act, moving I leaned up and began kissing over his collarbone to his throat. In a hurry, I bit his neck. Oh, now that set me off and apparently it did the same for him. I felt a muffled gasp escape him and his heated breath clawed over my throat, tickling the short blond hairs covering my nape. That's when the pleasure truly began. At feeling his body grind against mine, my erection reacted further to the sensation.

His hands left my arms to steady himself, leaving my hands free to roam. They found their way around his back, quickly grasping at the hem of his nice shirt. I let my fingers slip under the fabric, clawing at him slightly to try and keep myself connected to the world as the loveliness of his mouth tried to remove me from it. At hearing his purr and move to my ear to bite my lobe I gasped. My finger moving up his back, pulling his shirt with them. I wanted it off! I wanted this dress off of me. I wanted so much right now, I'd probably go insane otherwise. Aching for further skin to skin contact, I pressed myself up into him bucking myself into him.

My nose nuzzled into him, "Off… I want …more." Great! Now I was whimpering to him for more pleasure, clawing over his ribs. He leaned back at my comment, looking into my eyes and flushed face. He slowly moved his hands down to the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head and off. I blushed as I found myself staring at his toned features, letting them trace over each of his muscles slowly, almost completely oblivious to the fact his hands had found their way under my dress. At feeling something slide over my erection a gasp slipped my lip, my eyes moving from their fixed position on Hal's chest. They raced up my abdomen to remove the fabric from my body completely. Once it was off of my body, he tossed it carelessly to the floor. And then, he began to mess with his own clothing. And I watched as he - tantalizingly - pulled down his pants. It was the first time for me to see this piece of him, but I really didn't mind. Although, it was still through slight cloth, but the outline was perfect and didn't leave much to the imagination.

My eyes moved up to meet his after studying his cock for a moment. His fingertips began teasing my hips bone, and there I thought he might be getting to do more. Repeating the smooth teasing motion many times, I tried to stay calm. Maybe it would've helped more if I hadn't squirmed as much, but it damn teasing… It was pure torment to my lower self. Finally, his hand moved south, the palm drifting just beside my very visible length, which was still hidden under a thin layer of fabric. His entire hand slid over my length, curving around it and squeezing. I let out a muffled squeak of pleasure, trying to keep calm. This was all just teasing! Cruel acts of pleasure that wouldn't be anything like the true act itself. This was only the beginning and here I was going crazy.

Hal leaned forward and kissed the mid-section of my chest, sucking the area lightly. His hand continued to slide up and down around my still-covered erection, and I was beginning to desire to beg for release from the horrid prison. I felt him kiss lower and lower until I felt the softest touch of his lips to my briefs. I let a groan escape me and my eyelids flicker shut. His breath tickled over my waist and I reached out for him, entwining my fingers in his dark hair. He now seemed hesitant, but he still began to pull down my briefs on either side, gently tugging them downwards. The cool air touched at the wet pre-cum that had been leaking from my hard-on, and I winced at the new feeling. Watching him breathe in deeply, I blushed as he got his turn to study mine. Finally, he pulled them off entirely letting them fall onto the floor. His fingertips brushed against me, but then he rose and I got to see the twitch in his boxer-briefs. How I longed for them to be gone…

I sat up, leaning forward and catching his lips in mine, one hand around his neck, the other lingering dangerously close to his ass. My finger raking into the cloth on their own accord, dipping beneath his teasing undergarment, groping at whatever lay beneath. My palm slip over his hip as I felt him moan into the kiss sending a nice vibration into my mouth, and I moved further, feeling the curls of his hair under my touch. At least, I made the decision to remove the stupid item. I slid them down, not bothering to look at his nice nude torso, I was much too busy enjoying Hal's very pleasant kiss. He finally came over me again, getting on his knees between my legs. I moved my hand up his chest, letting the back of my finger drift of his clear flesh running it downwards yet again to feel his erection. My hand skillfully took hold of it, thumb running over the droplet of wetness singled out on his head, and I began to stroke his cock eagerly. Hal let out a husky moan and the quality of his voice made me quiver.

My hand moved slowly, examining his erect member carefully my fingers learning all the curves and bumps of the soft surface of his shaft. I slid lower, delicately teasing his sack. I felt his nose touch my shoulder, his breathing heavy and swirling over my skin now. I let my hand work back up and then down once again. A steady rhythm came into play as I stroke of his glorious cock. However, he stopped me before I could finish the job. A heavy blush took over my face in surprise, but then I realized the reason why.

I could see he was actually nervous, but there was such hunger in his eyes it was almost difficult to lock on to his nerves. My legs slipped around his waist and he smirked. At the feeling of his tip teasing my entrance I gave a soft moan, and then it slid in. Feeling the way my insides stretched out made me gasp. Damn, it really hurt for a moment. Thank goodness it wasn't completely unbearable like the first time I'd used a toy. Hal stayed still for a moment letting me adjust to his size. It didn't take as long as it would have if not for my preparations. He took a deep breath and the when I felt him slide out, and when he slid back in it didn't hurt as much; though I did give quite a moan. By the fifth time, he began to move faster. He kept shifting with every few thrust, and then I felt him hit a very nice spot almost as though he were teasing my insides.

I'd had enough of our silence, giving out quite a few fruitful moans I yelled his name as well. No, I was no longer able to make sense of what the hell was even happening. Things were just escaping me from the ecstasy of the situation. Each of my moans was couples by one of his, an echo of sorts. The sound of his hips meeting my ass was even a turn-on. There was nothing about this moment that could be wrong.

He panted softly, but his breath did nothing but stir me on as my hands found their way to my own erection. It had nearly been slapping against our stomachs, eager for attention from all of our eager friction. I tugged rapidly, moaning even louder, my voice vibrating as Hal kept pounding into me our animalistic nature fully in control.

The feel of his taut chest against mine was unreal, and my cock sliding against his abdomen was driving me insane at the rate he was going. I moaned into his skin, his soft sweat-covered skin, and he began whispering a mixture of dirty words into my ear. It was overly pleasing. When the words stopped his breath came out even heavier. I bit his neck and he growled, pulling back just enough to lean back in and bite my lip. His feverish lips slammed against mine and we began to hungrily kiss one another. I was getting closer, I knew I was, and I moved a free hand to stroke myself. His thrust began to get deeper and faster. It didn't take me long to realize that he was getting there himself. Just knowing that drove me mad, and I jerk harder, moaning desperately against him.

That's when a warm liquid spread out over us, mixing between his chest and mine. He moaned out loudly as he pounded inside me erratically. His cock twitching as he came, each thrust more desperate than the last. Making sure the depth was as far as he could get himself inside, and I loathe to let him stop. And the sounds he made were so amazing. I had never heard something more tempting or enticing. To think, I was able to make to create such sounds.

When he finally stopped moving, he just fell onto me panting heavily. He was still inside of me as he laid on top of me, resting from our adventure. This was heaven. If not, I wouldn't mind staying here forever.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think with reviews.  
Thinking about making this the last chapter.  
Thanks for reading, hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
